


Love Again

by Yeopie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, I don't even know who everyone will end up with, Johnny owns a shared house, M/M, More ships to be added, Moving On, Romance, Roomates, Swearing, Toxic Relationship, curse words, shared house, soulmates?, writing as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeopie/pseuds/Yeopie
Summary: Yuta doesn't love Doyoung anymore, but it isn't easy to leave the relationship. The two have been on the run for some time after there was a work incident with Yuta. Finally, things start to change when the two move into a shared home with a few other residents.Meanwhile, Mark and Yuta meet in probably one of the worst ways possible.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Osaki Shotaro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Yuta looked out the window, then rolled it down, letting some air in. He stretched his arm out the window and let the wind from the speed of the car hit his skin. He slightly glanced over at Doyoung who was driving. He hated to admit it, but the feeling of the wind hitting upon his skin felt better than the way he felt about his own lover sitting right before him. He blinked a few times before he turned away and looked back out into the cloudy skies. 

“Yuta, roll the window back up,” Doyoung said as he continued to keep his focus on the road.

Yuta took a deep sigh and ignored the other keeping his arm stretched out. It was the only way he could distract himself from feeling so cramped in the car. This was the third week in a row that the two didn’t stay long at the places they camped out in. He was tired of all this driving. If he had never found out about the illegal shit his past job was doing behind closed doors the two would’ve never been in this shitty situation. All he ever wanted most right now was to stop running. 

“Yuta! Close the window, its gunna start raining soon,” Doyoung said more seriously now. 

“I don’t mind getting wet,” Yuta rolled his eyes, uninterested in whatever Doyoung was concerned about. However, suddenly the window started to go up and Yuta quickly pulled his arm away. “What the hell!” He yelled, “Why do you care!”

“Because it's ridiculous! We don’t need for the interior of the car to get wet.” It’s not like he was wrong. 

“Stop the car,” Yuta mumbled under his breath. Doyoung shook his head in response. “Stop the fucking car!” Yuta yelled closing his eyes shut.

The car came to a quick stop, then Doyoung slowly drove to the side of the road to park. They were in the middle of nowhere and all either of them wanted was to get to their destination, but Yuta just couldn’t stand it. 

“What is it,” Doyoung looked over feeling stressed. 

“I have to take a piss,” Yuta quickly unbuckled and exited the car. He took a look back at Doyoung who stayed seated in the passenger seat then crossed his arms before turning away and walking over a small hill that was ahead of him. It was a bit chilly but the warmth of his grey cardigan was just enough to keep him at peace in this weather. 

It wasn’t true, he didn’t need to take a piss. He just needed to get out of that suffocating environment. Almost everything about Doyoung made him feel suffocated nowadays, but worse when the other’s temper got to him. It had been about 5 months since the two have been on the move, and Yuta sure as hell didn’t think things would become this sour so quickly. Their relationship began to become rocky about 2 months ago but only became worse in the past couple of weeks. He blamed himself though. 

He continued to walk away from the car and came across a single dead tree, the only tree seen for miles. He kind of felt like the tree was mocking him in a way, about his relationship with Doyoung. The sad thing was that he couldn’t do anything. If anything Yuta needed Doyoung the most. He didn’t have anywhere to go if Doyoung were to leave him. It really didn’t make sense to him why the other put up with their relationship. Why he didn’t just up and leave him. He had a place to go home to unlike himself. 

Yuta was about to turn around and leave when suddenly it began to pour. A smile grew on his face as he looked up into the sky. This is exactly what he wanted, he wanted to feel the rain hit against his body. The idea of the rain pouring down onto his skin made him feel like he could feel again. It felt like a new beginning. He reached his arms out wide and turned in circles as he looked up at the dark clouds above letting the rain soak his long black hair. He thought this feeling would drown out everything else, but with the sudden sound of light thunder, guilt and sadness decided to show up. His heart began hurting and tears began falling. Soon enough he found himself kneeling on the floor holding his heart. All of this, it wasn’t good for him. 

“Yuta!,” Doyoung yelled from a distance. When it began raining Doyoung started to feel worried and wondered why Yuta wasn’t back, so he had left the car to go look for him. 

Doyoung ran over to Yuta’s side and kneeled down next to him taking the other into an embrace. Yuta cried into his embrace for a few seconds then quickly pushed him away causing Doyoung to fall onto his back. 

“Why, why are we like this!” Yuta yelled trying to keep in his cries. “Don’t you hate me? Don’t you want to just give up on me?” Tears were defiantly running down his face but were disguised by the rain. Doyoung, however, could see right through the rain and knew very well Yuta was crying. 

“What do you mean?” Doyoung didn’t understand, but he also did in away. 

“We aren’t the same anymore. All of this is too much! Don’t you see that?” Yuta said in desperation. 

Doyoung knew they weren’t the same. Everything about the relationship went so wrong, but that didn’t mean Doyoung didn’t care, or that he didn’t love him anymore. He didn’t know how to respond other than by telling Yuta that they should go back to the car which just made everything worse. He always made things worse. 

With a sudden loud bang of thunder and lighting shining the sky Yuta yelled out the words, “I don’t love you anymore!” It felt as if the world was ending. 

The two drove through a neighborhood and finally came to a stop at a big house at the end of the street. It was a two-story house and looked a bit on the older side. In all honesty, it looked like a house that could be haunted. 

Doyoung looked over at Yuta who was still damp from earlier, his hair covering his eyes. “I promise we will be staying here for a while.” Doyoung reached over and placed a hand over Yuta’s hands. The other twitched at his touch but he didn’t refuse it. 

Doyoung was about to say something but was distracted by a man exiting the house in front of them. He was tall and had a huge smile on his face. He waved towards the car waiting for the two to exit. Yuta also noticed the taller man. 

The two exited and immediately got a warm welcome from the man, “Hello! It’s nice to see you two are finally here.” Yuta had no clue about where they were staying which now kinda pissed him off, because it just further proved that the two lacked communication, and it would've been nice to know about this kind of thing. “I’m Johnny, the owner of the place. Why don’t we get your stuff inside and I’ll show you two around,” he smiled and gestured a hand towards the car so the two would go get their things. 

Doyoung smiled then turned back to the car to grab their bags, Yuta following. Yuta leaned over and gave Doyoung a slight glare, “I realized that maybe a heads up about where we are staying would’ve been nice. You never tell me. I’m always disappointed anyway.” Yuta said while grabbing his bag. 

Doyoung let out a soft breath, “Yuta, I promise. This will be a good place for us.” That somehow made Yuta feel like it could be true but he didn’t want to have his hopes up to high. 

The two turned back once they were finished grabbing their things and quickly introduced each other to Johnny before they all walked inside. 

As soon as they walked inside Yuta looked about amazed. The place looked huge. There was a grand staircase in the middle of the room, other rooms connecting around. It wasn’t fancy or rich looking but had an old darkish style to it, that Yuta really liked. But he sure as hell was confused, there was no way the two could afford to just room with this guy in this kind of house. 

“So Wellcome to Suh’s Shared household.” Johnny grandly introduced. Yuta nodded in realization. It all made sense now. “You guys will be sharing the house with 4 other housemates including myself. I’ll have to introduce them to you later, but why don’t I show you your room before I give you a big tour.” He said, then led the way to their room. 

After the two got settled in a bit in the room, Johnny gave them the big tour. He showed them all around the house, even the backyard which had a beautiful garden then told them about the house rules and whatnot. 

The place was beautiful despite its somewhat creepy looks and Yuta found it hard to believe they’d be staying long. 

“Every Friday we have a “Family meal.” Basically I cook, and anyone can come. Just let me know if you bring an extra friend,” Johnny laughed, “its Friday, so it’ll be perfect to meet the rest of the housemates. Dinner is at 6, so just come down by then if interested.”

Yuta sat at the end of the bed and looked up to Doyoung who was standing next to him taking out clothes from his luggage. Yuta swore a smile could’ve almost appeared on his face. Even Doyoung could tell that Yuta seemed pretty content with the place and how things were going, which was more than he could ever ask for especially because of what had happened earlier that day. 

“So, do you like it?” Doyoung asked with a timid smile. 

Yuta nodded, “Yeah, but I find it hard to believe we could stay here long. Plus can you really afford this place? It seems too good to be true.” He wanted so hard to be able to stay here for as long as they could. 

“I can, and maybe…If we really want to stay here longer you could go look for a job.” Doyoung said as he placed another clothing piece onto the bed. 

Yuta’s eyes lit up, “seriously!” Yuta often did random side jobs just to get some extra cash. Most of the time Doyoung was in charge of paying the bigger bills. Which Yuta hated, but couldn’t control. 

Doyoung nodded, “Seriously.” 

Yuta stood up and faced Doyoung. He wanted so hard to believe him. He wanted so hard to think maybe things could actually work out for them here. But deep down he knew that it probably wouldn’t. He debated whether to say something, but his emotions were all messed up. A part of him felt hope, while another felt confusion and pain. 

However, before he could say anything Doyoung pulled him into a hug. His heart stopped and for a second he swore he felt love again, but in reality, it was just the pain he held knowing there wasn’t any love left. 

Doyoung pulled away and smiled looking into Yuta’s eyes. He stared for a few seconds then planted a kiss onto his lips. It was soft at first and Yuta just accepted it, but then it became heavy, almost sloppy. Doyoung pushed Yuta down onto the bed, he landed on his back, while Doyoung towered over his body. Doyoung went in for another deep kiss and after a few seconds, he moved from Yuta’s lips to his neck. 

Yuta couldn’t do it. He couldn’t stand it. He hated that his mind was refusing intimacy from his own lover, but he couldn’t help it. He shut his eyes closed trying to push away without actually pushing. But obviously that wasn’t working. Doyoung’s hands began to hover over parts of Yuta’s body and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He pushed Doyoung so hard off himself that he almost made the other fall back onto the floor. 

Doyoung was almost furious but his confused angered look went pale immediately when he noticed Yuta was shaking a bit from what had just happened. He was holding his own body as if what Doyoung had just did terrified him. Which terrified Doyoung. 

“I’m, I’m sorry…” Doyoung let out. He looked around the room confused about what to do, then quickly left the room slamming the door on the way out. 

Doyoung looked down at his hands and they began shaking, but he shook his head trying to rid the thoughts of what just happened. He looked up trying to keep his now watery eyes from crying, and he bit the inside of his mouth to keep the tears from falling before quickly walking down the hall. 

He mindlessly paced the house not paying much attention to his surroundings. Only to have caught the attention of one of his fellow residents standing down at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Hey you,” A voice called out, surprising Doyoung, “I haven’t seen you before. You must be one of the new guys, huh.” The guy smiled brightly from downstairs in the distance. He tilted his head noticing the condition Doyoung was in, not a good one. “Why don’t you follow me, let me show you something.” The stranger waved, his smile radiated so brightly as the light hit him from behind coming from the large windows near the front door. Doyoung couldn’t help but follow the guy. 

When Doyoung reached the bottom of the stairs the stranger reached out for a handshake, “I’m Donghyuck!” Again with that bright smile. “Now follow me. I’m sure Johnny had shown you our little gym, but what he didn’t show you was the secret room we have in there.” Donghyuck led the way to the gym, only to freeze when they entered noticing another resident inside. His face got warm, and he let himself go red, but quickly replaced his flustered reaction by sticking out his tongue at the other. “That’s Taeil. He lives on the first floor along with Johnny. Well not together,” he laughed, “There are two rooms. Anyway, let me show you,” Donghyuck quickly moved on. Doyoung gave a small greeting to Taeil along the way as he followed behind Donghyuck. 

“Tadah!” Donghyuck yelled with open arms as he opened a door in the back of the gym. The door led to a room full of mirrors with nothing else inside. How was this special? “Ah, let me turn on the lights,” Donghyuck said, then quickly flicked a switch. 

The lights flickered on, “Its a practice room, well I practice my dancing and whatnot in here!” Donghyuck seemed very proud of saying that. "Renovated the place myself, well with Johnny a while back."

“Ahh, I see. So you enjoy dancing?” Doyoung asked. 

Donghyuck nodded, “Yes! I major in dance. Well, actually I’m hoping to become an idol. I have a few auditions coming up. So I tend to be in here a lot.” He let out a small laugh. 

“I think that’s cool,” Doyoung said nodding his head. 

“Thanks!” Donghyuck exclaimed, “But, I also use this place for when I’m feeling down. It's soundproof, so nobody can hear my cries,” He laughed, “It’s a joke, well maybe. It's a good place to be alone.”

Doyoung nodded slowly. He must have noticed how he had been feeling. 

“Welp, I guess I’ll see you at dinner,” he said then quickly turned away and ran through the gym. He stopped at the entrance door to the gym and looked back at Taeil who had just finished his exercises. He waved the other over, signaling him to leave. Surprisingly without any explanation Taeil left along with him. 

Doyoung stood there alone, the door open to the practice room, the entire gym empty. He took Donghyuck and Taeils exit as a signal to use the room. Only a few seconds passed before he walked into the room, closed the door, and turned off the lights. He just laid there in the middle of the room on his back. Pitch dark, but he needed this. He needed time to process everything.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the voice inside his head, echoing in the midst of darkness surrounding him that made him want to cry. He just said he didn’t love you anymore, and you thought that everything was fine after settling in? Nothing was fine about their relationship anymore, but Doyoung wasn’t going to give up on it. They couldn’t even if they wanted to.

Doyoung raised his arm over his face causing the Apple Watch on his wrist to light up the room. Two hours had passed without much realization, but it was almost time for that dinner he and Yuta promised they would be at.

He got up slowly and exited the room. He walked past the gym equipment and rubbed his eyes as he left the room entirely. Unknowingly to the right down the hall hid Donghyuck quietly. He peeked past the end of the hall making note of Doyoung leaving the gym.

Doyoung walked up to the door to his and Yuta’s room, and stopped. He placed his hand on the nob hesitating to go inside, but it wasn’t like he could hide from the other any longer anyway. A few moments passed, and with a big breath he pushed the door open.

To his surprise Yuta was nowhere to be seen, but only to make sense after hearing the shower running in the bathroom. He must be getting ready for that dinner.

Doyoung to, thought it would be a good idea to clean up a bit before they went down for dinner, so he walked over to a mirror in their room and messed with his hair a bit to fix it up. After a few seconds he turned away from the mirror and walked over to their bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked to the floor. He let out a sigh as he covered his face with his hands feeling a bit stressed out, not knowing how to feel or react.

He stayed in that position for a couple minutes, then quickly glanced up as he heard the sound of the bathroom door open.

“You’re back,” Yuta said as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom with some new clothes on after the shower.

Doyoung nodded while Yuta walked past him to grab some of his jewelry on the table proceeding to put it on.

The two took another ten minutes or so getting ready to go downstairs for the dinner. All the while it was dead silent.

“You two are here, great! Go ahead and take a seat,” Johnny said with a smile as he was placing a dish down on the table. “We’re just about ready to get started.”

Donghyuck was already seated at the table on one side along with Taeil who sat at one end of the table. Donghyuck glanced up at Doyoung, raised a hand to wave at the other and gave him a smile.

Doyoung gave a half smile in return, and slightly waved back. Yuta hardly paid attention because he had already taken a seat without much notice.

“You two seemed to have already met?” Johnny raised his eyebrows as he glanced from Donghyuck to Doyoung.

“Uh, yeah,” Doyoung let out a small cough, “We crossed paths earlier when I had left the room to look around.”

“Yeah, and he met Taeil as well,” Donghyuck glanced at Taeil, who lifted his head from his phone in response to his name being called. He gave Doyoung a side smile and nodded. “I also showed him the secret room,” Donghyuck winked.

Johnny let out a laugh, “Ah right the “secret” room.” Johnny placed one last dish on the table, then sat down at the opposite end of the table from Taeil, “Sorry about this, but our last resident should be out any second now. He always comes just the slightest bit late.”

And with only about a few seconds later you could hear a slam of a door from upstairs and an unfamiliar face come running down the stairs.

“Ah! Sorry I’m late! You know, Schoolwork,” He laughs awkwardly, making eye contact with the two new residents as he quickly sits down.

“This is Taeyong,” Johnny says gesturing towards the two.

And with that, dinner began. Everyone introduced each other as they passed around dishes and added food to their plates. Conversations began as everyone settled in, their plates full, and it almost seemed like they’d get along pretty well.

It felt to good to be true.

A few days had passed and that feeling began again. Yuta began to feel suffocated again. Doyoung was hardly leaving the room, and it wasn’t like Yuta had anywhere to be. What made things worse was that Doyoung kept telling him he was sorry about the other day. He didn’t have to be… Yuta was his boyfriend, it’s not like he couldn’t just kiss him, or want to sleep with him. It was just that Yuta, didn’t want to do those things anymore.

Yuta got up from the bed and started walking towards the bathroom. He was going to take a shower. At this point it was his only source of escape.

He was in the shower to long, way to long. He knew he’d have to get out soon, or else Doyoung might think something was up. So after a few more seconds he got out.

He got dressed then looked at himself in the mirror. He hated what he was seeing. He hated it everyday. He touched his long black hair moving it around trying do something different to it. Nothing worked, he just hated it.

He had an idea though.

After exiting the bathroom, he immediately went and grabbed his cardigan, throwing it on over his shoulders.

Doyoung looked at him confused, “Where are you going?”

“Out.”

Doyoung felt defeated as the door to their room slammed shut after Yuta had left. They haven’t talked much over the past few days, and he didn’t know what the hell to do. He felt his heart sting but tried so hard to fight back any emotions. He had to distract himself.

He took his time but he had eventually left the room, and journeyed out into the house. At first he was just going to take refuge in the “secret room” but instead he saw Donghyuck in the distance downstairs along with Taeil sitting in the common area. It was probably best to distract himself with people rather than a dark empty room. But even before he made his decision to go talk to the others, Donghyuck had noticed him first.

“Doyoung!” Donghyuck yelled waving an arm in the air with a bright smile on his face. He really did seem a bit too excited to see someone he hardly knew.

Doyoung gave a slight smile and walked over to the others. Donghyuck patted the seat next to him signaling him to sit down. To which he did.

Doyoung starred as the two housemates who were laughing about something they were talking about previously before he had came. There was that tint of pink growing on Donghyucks face again, and he wondered if there was something between the two.

Without thinking much of it, Doyoung spoke, “Are you guys like a thing?”

Donghyucks eyes grew two times the size they were and he darted his gaze from Taeils to Doyoungs. He gave a really loud sarcastic laugh, “Us, a thing?” He glanced at Taeil, which in response Taeil raised his eyebrows and tiled his head back finding it a bit funny. “No never! We’re just friends,” Donghyuck stated as he nodded over and over again waiting for a response from Doyoung.

Doyoung could tell he might’ve just made things awkward and let out a soft laugh, “Ah, sorry. I uh, guess I thought maybe there was something because I’ve seen the two of you together since we moved in. Probably shouldn’t have made the assumption.” He scratched his head awkwardly. The truth was that Donghyuck clearly had feelings for the other, but Taeil must have no idea.

Donghyuck had an iPad in his hands and quickly distracted the two away from that situation to something on his iPad.  
“Hey,” Donghyuck nudged Doyoung, “Wanna see a video of me dancing? You to, Taeil,” he looked to Taeil and raised his eyebrows.

Taeil turned off his phone sliding it into his pocket, then got up from his seat to take a seat on the other side of Donghyuck. Donghyuck gave a triumphant laugh as he held his iPad perfectly in-between the two so they both could get a good look.

“Now, Taeil has seen me dancing before, but Doyoung, prepare to be amazed,” Donghyuck said then pressed play.

Doyoung really was amazed. He wasn’t much into idol music, and hardly watched anything like it. But he was sure that this wasn’t anything amateur. He could tell that Donghyuck must have put hours and hours into this kind of work. He could see the passion just oozing out him, and this was just a video.

“So how was it?” Donghyuck asked looking back and forth between the two curiously when the video had ended.

“Pretty Amazing. I can tell how much you really want it, to do what you love.” Doyoung said genuinely.

Donghyuck let out an immediate smile, “Thanks,” he really could hug Doyoung right now.

“I definitely would love to see you dance in real life,” Doyoung nodded.

“Of course. I’ll have to show you sometime, for sure.” Donghyuck smiled, then turned away towards Taeil and giggled happily.

The three of them continued to watch videos of Donghyuck dancing for a while. Doyoung continuously was blown away by each video they watched.

As time had gone by it wasn’t long before a loud yawn was heard coming from Taeil. He stretched his arms out, one reaching behind Donghyuck, and eventually placed around the others shoulder. Taeil slouched onto Donghyuck for support. Doyoung took a glance at him and as he expected Donghyuck was flustered.

“Ah, Taeil hyung. You must be tired,” Donghyuck slightly nudged at the older.

Taeil nodded, then slowly moved away from Donghyuck, “Yeah, I better go to sleep.” He stood up from the couch and did one last body stretch reaching out his arms in the air. He said his goodnights to the two then left the room leaving Doyoung and Donghyuck alone.

“Hey, Donghyuck. I’m sorry about that earlier. I thought maybe-“ Doyoung began to say but was cut off by the other.

“Was I that obvious?” Doyoung looked to the other confused, not understanding him at first, “You could tell huh, That I like him?”

“Ah, yeah,” Doyoung said remembering the image of Donghyucks flustered looks.

“That and how much we hang out huh?” Donghyuck said.

Doyoung nodded, “I still probably shouldn’t have assumed, sorry.”

Donghyuck shook his head, “Its all good. I may have freaked out, but I know Taeil. He wouldn’t get to bothered by that statement. I feel like he knows, but also knows I won’t overstep our relationship.”

“So you don’t want more with him than a friendship?” Doyoung tilted his head.

“Of course I’d love to have something more, but I know he’d never see me that way. I respect our relationship and I’d rather keep him as a friend,” Donghyuck nodded, then pursed his lips, “dang,” he let out a laugh, “I didn’t know I could open up to someone so easily.”

Doyoung nodded, “And I find you oddly comfortable to be around for hardly even knowing each other to. I guess the moment I saw you for the first time it seemed…comfortable.”

“I agree,” Donghyuck nodded, “Maybe... we’re soulmates,” He said then let out a laugh. Doyoung’s laughter following.

Doyoung and Donghyuck said their goodnights after chatting for another hour or so about some of their favorite types of music they listened to. Donghyuck having recommended and showing the other a lot of stuff on his iPad. With the conversation of music, it made Doyoung realize he hadn’t had the time to listen to music in a long time to which Donghyuck replied with a “I’ll have to keep recommending you stuff then” It was nice chatting with Donghyuck. It made him forget about some of the more complicated things going on in that moment.

However, as soon as he got back to his room the dreadful thought of Yuta still being gone had hit. He had just realized that Yuta had never came home and it was already getting pretty late. He didn’t want to panic quite yet, because there were instances in the past that he came home late, and maybe this was one of those.

Although he wasn’t just going to sit back and wait. He pulled out his phone and immediately called Yuta. There was no response. He took to texting him, and waited a few minutes, but again no response.


End file.
